


Willing

by IsenamLavellan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I'm avoiding my main fic, Super sad for me, This CR song is soul crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsenamLavellan/pseuds/IsenamLavellan
Summary: The flash of bright green light goes streaking through the darkened room.





	Willing

The flash of bright green light goes streaking through the darkened room. Harry ducks out of the way, the spell barely clipping the ends of his wild hair. His victorious smirk at dodging such a deadly spell transforms into one of complete horror as the light finds a new target. His sister. Harper. The spell hits her square in the chest and Harry watches how quickly the light seeps from her green eyes and her body crumples to the floor. He screams. A blood-curdling and soul-wrenching sound that pauses the battle. He runs to his sister, dropping to his knees and pulling her cooling body into his embrace. 

And as he clutches her to his chest and as sobs are painfully yanked from his chest, he hears her voice, really a memory. Death. A raspy and high pitched sound echoing within his head. “Become my champion.” She had spoken to him, “And I will give you power over both life and death.”

“Willing.” He gasps out between sobs, “I am willing.” 

When he is answered with only silence, he continues, “Long ago I settled on the things that I would pay. It’s my sister first then everything else stumbling behind. Some others life. A friend or a wife. I’d give them all away to keep her breathing. Keep breathing. Keep breathing!” He screams out, shaking her body before tiring and resting his head on her shoulder, “How dare you think of leaving.”

He lifts his gaze upward towards the sloping ceiling, “I am willing. I offer myself to your grace. A pittance in my in my sister’s place. I’m willing.” He pleads, only to be answered with silence once again. “Do you hear my you deathly bitch!? Ignore the bait and take the switch! This is all I have to offer witch! I give my wand! I give my life! I give them all away to keep her breathing!”

Again, only silence. But this time, something is different. He feels an icy hand wrap around something in his chest and pulls. He gasps in pain as his very soul is carefully extracted from him. But the pain is nothing when he hears the breath being forced into Harper’s lungs. 

Slowly, her eyes flutter open and find his gaze. “Harry?” She says dazedly.

Words refuse to come to Harry’s lips. Instead, he holds her close and lets the tears fall.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JH7mK2Zp_mU
> 
> ^ This is the song to blame.


End file.
